Silver And Golden Gods
by yami4
Summary: Bakura has a close sister, whos now aboard the blimp with him. But she's brought a whole new adventure with her as well. Whats gonna happen? Read and find out


Battle City hosted thousands of young eager duelists, She awoke inside of an aircraft high above the city. She couldn't see anything as she got up from her place, a bed apparently. She was walking towards the door, but something caught and snagged on her arm. It was digging deep into her arm. Riona gritted her teeth in pain and decided to wait for someone to come in.  
  
  
  
The door opened a few hours later, but Riona had fallen asleep long ago. Footsteps bounded off the walls and down the hallway beyond the door. Riona stirred a bit from her bed and gave a sigh to show she had awoken. She tried to get up, but someone held her in place. "You shouldn't move just yet. You need to sleep for tonight" a familiar voice said. Riona quickly fell asleep again only moments later. It seemed as though only seconds had passed when she was awoken by the same person. Riona sat up and a blue wave of light flew across her range of sight, illuminating everything in blue. There were several people in the room with him. She couldn't tell who they were though. Riona again tried to walk, but her attempts were in vain. For a moment the room was clear, and she could she, but then it went black again. It cleared once more, like it was in a pattern. She put her hand on her neck, and her pulse matched the rythym. Her heart raced faster, and she looked over to the door. Another set of foot steps was coming.   
  
She tugged at the object stuck into her arm, and she felt a warm liquid run down her arm from the spot where the pin was inserted. It flew from her arm and landed on the floor. Riona stumbled to her feet. Several people rushed to catch her, but they all stopped. "Let her walk on her own." said the same voice as before. She wobbled up in front of the person speaking. He was only a few inches shorter than she was. He was old by the sound of his voice. An old creased hand took hers. "Riona? Do you know who i am?" asked the old man. Riona shook her head. The old man chuckled. "My name is Solomon. I'm Yugi's grandfather." he said, laughing. "Have you seen your brother? Do you remember what he look's like?" he asked her. Riona shook her head. "Yugi, can you take her to her brothers room? He wanted to see her when she woke up." Said Solomon. "Sure Grandpa" Said Yugi cheerfully. A few moments later Riona was next to Yugi, and he was knocking on someones door. Someone answered. "Come in" Said a quiet voice.  
  
Yugi guided Riona in front of a larger person, and he looked at her. "Riona? Is that really you?" He asked with a tone of disbeleif. Riona nodded quietly. Her heart began to race again, and her vision cleared in unison with her pulse. A white-haired teenager stared back at her, a huge smile on his face. "Do you remember my name?" He inquired. Riona thought for a moment. "B-Bakura?" She said mellowly. He nodded at her. At that moment, it felt as if all her doubts were lifted from her soul. Just being near her brother made her happy. Bakura placed his arms around her and she felt the warmth from his body. She wrapped her arms around him. She felt a tingle in the back of her neck and she tried to look through the black. Footsteps were coming from some place.  
  
Bakura got up and looked around. No one was there. He shrugged off his worries and took his sisters hand. She was just as old as he was, but she felt younger and safer with him. They walked around until they came onto the top of the blimp outside. The wind bounced across her cheeks and out into the rest of the night. She let go of her brothers hand and walked carefully fore wards. Bakura sat down upon the ground and watched her. She touched her face andfelt the ground. It was hard and cold. But her face was soft. A strand of her white spiked hair fell onto her shoulder, startling her a little. She felt the strand and pushed it back behind her ear. "Riona, come here for a moment." Said Bakura. He wanted to see if she could find him. Riona walked carefully back the other way, feeling the air. Her hand glided across her brothers hair and she sat down. Bakura smiled. "Good job. I wanted to ask you something Riona" He said. "What is it Bakura?" She asked, her head tilting a little. "What is it like...not being able to see?" Said Bakura timidly.  
  
She tilted her head up at the sky. "It's okay. But i wish i could see you...." She said silently. Yugi came through the door to the roof. "You guys okay up here? You've been up here for a while now." Said Yugi a little concerned. Bakura looked over at Riona then back at Yugi. "Yeah. I just want Riona to be able to feel the wind" He replied. Yugi sat next to Bakura and watched Riona resume feeling her way around. Riona's head shot up and went towards the door. Her body froze with an odd feeling, like fear. Bakura stared at her, a little suprised by her sudden actions. The door flew open and Marik stepped out. Riona's heart pounded in her head, giving her a migrane. Marik smiled out at everything that hoped would someday be his. Yugi got up, an angry look on his face. Bakura sat there, wondering what on earth he wanted when there was absloutley no one but him, Yugi, and his sister up there.  
  
Riona sat on the ground, a bit paralyzed as Marik approached her. This made Bakura get up from his seated position and watch him carefully. Marik examined Riona for a few moments, his face a bit confused. "I didn't know you had a sister Bakura" He said, his smile a bit bigger. For some reason Riona could see him, and she was scared of him. His violet eyes peirced her very soul. She got up slowly, her eyes not daring to leave his, for fear of what he might be able to do. "Leave her alone Marik!" Bakura yelled suddenly. Marik looked over at him, and Riona ran past him and hid behind Bakura. "A strong family resemblence in your sister, Bakura. She takes after you. Scared of everything." Said Marik with a smug look upon his face. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but Riona stepped in front of him. "Don't talk to my brother that way! He's very brave! He's probally braver than you are!" She yelled. Her blackness in her eyes didn't stop her from caring about her brother.  
  
Marik strode past, the smile on his face just as bright as ever, and he disappeared through the doorway. Bakura glared after him. "Riona, thank you for standing up to him for me." Said Bakura. Riona smiled at him. The moon has risen to show it was getting late. Bakura took Riona's hand and let her back inside. Bakura opened her door and showed her into her bedroom and saw Solomon arranging many different things. He looked over his shoulder at the two. "Oh, hello Bakura. I changed Riona's sheets for her, and oddly enough, i found this under her bed" He said. He walked over to Riona and gave her a wooden box with carved heiroglyphics on the top. She felt around, her finger nails sliding into and out of the carved spaces. She set it back under her bed. "Thank you Sir..." said Riona quietly. Bakura lifted her up onto her bed and covered her in her blankets. He walked out with Solomon, and she fell asleep instantly. The sun came through her window, and woke her up. She stretched and looked at her clock.  
  
It was almost five a.m. She jumped out of bed and walked through her door. It was still very dark inside. Her bare feet padded quietly around on the floor. Her hair fell onto her shoulders and she brushed it back again. She guided herself up to the roof, and felt the same wind on her face. Her feet became cold on the cold surface. She walked up the stairs and sat on the feild where the duels were held. Riona reached out and she felt as through the stars were gathering in her hands rather than the sky. Her hands fell to her sides once again and she wished she could see. Her ers heard something jingle in front of her, but although she couldn't see, she looked up. Her eyes were filled with light and she awoke a few minutes later. She rubbed her eyes. The stars shone brighter than before. "Wait..I...I can see!" She said to herself. She stood up and looked around. It was more beautiful than she had immagined. She looked at her watch. It was six a.m. The door opened, but she didn't look back.  
  
Bakura walked out of the door. "Riona? Whats are you doing up here this early?" Said Bakura. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at it. Riona turned around and looked at him. He stumbled backwards at the sight of her open eyes and pointed with a shaking hand at her. "Yeah, it's amazing isn't it? I just woke up and i could see" Said Riona with a smile. Bakura sighed and got up again."You are one amazing person Riona" He said. Riona nodded and looked over the edge of the blimp. The city was small and tiny beneath her. She blinked for a moment and looked over her shoulder when Joey and tristan came through the door fighting with each other yet again. She turned around and stared at them. Being Bakura's twin sister, seeing her next to Bakura can be a shock. Joey fell over and Tristan had a heart attack, but they remembered it was only Riona. "Is this some kind of trick? Are your eyes really open?" Said Tristan. "No trick Tristan. They're really open." Said Bakura. Riona smiled. She looked at her arm and saw where the needle that she ripped out had been. Joey and Tristan sat down and thought about the trip so far. The door re-opened and Seto Kaiba walked towards Riona with Mokuba coming behind him.  
  
Kaiba stopped in front of Riona and stared at her. "Do you have a dueling deck?" He asked her. She felt her pocket and felt cards within. "Yes Sir." She answered timidly. Kaiba nodded and strapped a dueldisk on her arm. "Now that you've opened your eyes, i am making you an offcial duelist in this tournament." he said roughly. "T-thank you Sir." She said. After Kaiba left, Mokuba stayed behind. "Congradulations! My brother was generous to you." He said smiling. Riona smiled again. "Yes. He was very generous. I thank him for letting me join." She replied. Mokuba went after his brother a few minutes later. Riona went inside and Bakura followed. The inside of it was as she pictured. Metal with lots of doors. Bakura showed her around and told he where everyone's room was. She memorized all the locations. About 20 minutes later, they ran into Isis in the hall. She stared at Riona and Riona stared back. "Isis, this is my sister, Riona." said Bakura. Isis shook Riona's hand, but felt some kind of presence and ceased. "It's nice to meet you Riona. I'm Isis." She said. Riona nodded her head and walked off, leaving Bakura to talk with Isis. "Bakura, your sister is very shy. Yet i feel an odd presence in her." Said Isis worridly. "I'm sure she's okay. She's too innocent and good to have anything wrong with her" Bakura replied. Isis nodded and looked after Riona. "I hope so." Said Isis and walked off.  
  
Riona was inside the bathroom brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw something odd. She bent in closer and looked at her eye. Violet was spreading from the bottom of her eye and heading upwards extremely slowly. Her head pounded with a suddenly huge headache. She finished brushing her teeth and changed her shirt. A symbol shone but was covered by her shirt. She brushed her hair and fixed each of the flat spikes. It seems her hair had gotten longer. "Tonight is going to be normal i have a feeling." She said to herself sarcasticly. She realized she was dressed like her brother and laughed a little. "Well, i'm his sister so i guess it's natural." She told herself.Riona changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She clicked on a reading light with a little mirror on it and began reading. It was 11:45 p.m and everyone was still awake.(Wow how time flies!) She looked in the mirror at about 5 minutes to midnight. She blinked her eyes which were just about full violet. Dark lines were now beneath them. She shrugged and went back to reading her large book on Egypt. Her clock binged a few times at midnight. Riona looked at her clock sleepily. She put the bookmark in and set it on the floor after clicking off the light. She couldn't fall asleep though.  
  
She got up from bed and looked out the window. A giant yellow eye filled the window then disappeared. NOW she was officially tired. She slunk to her bed, and suprisingly, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Riona opened her eyes with a slight groan the next morning and saw her brother sitting on the edge of her bed smiling brightly. "Welcome back sleepyhead. I made you something."He said and handed her a small plate with orange slices on it. "Aww. Thank you Bakura" She said and munched the orange slices happily. Bakura smiled and looked out her window, the sun bouncing off his face. It's a nice day up here...wonder how it is on the ground?" He said, laughing. Riona shrugged and finished her slices. Bakura heard her swallow the last peice of her breakfast and he turned around. "Now that you're done, theres some more people you should meet. Get dressed and i'll meet you up on the feild" He told her and walked out.  
  
"That sounds fun.." She said quietly after him. Riona threw off her pajama's and slipped into a long white skirt and a black shirt with a dragon on it. She practicl had to trim her hair about 3 inches so it wouldn't drag on the ground. She didn't have to fix the spikes on her hair again, they were already spiked. Her eyes returned to Brown and she ran out the door and practicly knocked Seto Kaiba over in the hall as she ran past him. A few minutes later she burst out onto the deck, panting. Everyone except Seto Kaiba and Marik was up there, talking to each other and looking at each others cards. Bakura got up and walked over to her. "Glad you made it" He said to her. Bakura led Riona over to the circle they had made and she sat with him. Yugi smiled at her and watched everyones expressions and laughed. "Everyone, this is my sister, Riona." He said. Tea smiled just as bright as Yugi had. "Hi Riona, i'm Tea! Nice to meet you!" She said, shaking Riona's hand. Everyone else shook hr hand and said hello, all except for Yugi and Isis who had already met her.  
  
Yugi began to tell a story of the 3 egyptian gods, and Riona leaned against Bakura. He started with Slifer The Sky Dragon. The same eye from her window looked down at them from the clouds. Riona looked at it for a moment, then shrugged it off. She could feel the cold shadow of a person draping over her, and she shivered. Bakura was glaring right over her head and up at the person to whom the shadow belonged. Her hair stood on end in the chill, and she finally looked back. Marik stood above her, smirking down on her. "What do you want Marik?" Yugi asked, annoyed he had intruded on his story. Riona's pulse pounded in her temples and her ears, going faster than she immagined it could. "I need to talk to your sister Bakura" He said solemly, though the smirk did not leave his face. After five minutes of glaring into Marik's demented eyes, he looked away from him. "Fine Marik. Hurt her and i'll have your head one way or the other." He said feircely to him. Riona watched her brother get smaller and smaller as she was dragged away by Marik. He looked at her after sitting her on the ground. "Child, you have a connection to the gods,and i want to know what it is!" He said suddenly, his eyes burning with the wonder to know. She looked completely bewildered. "What are you talking about...?" She asked him. "The eye you've been seeing, show the rest of it! Make the rest of that eye come from the clouds, for i demand to see it!" He said, seizing her shoulders firmly. She winced and he let go of her after she nodded. Riona got up and located the eye in the sky. The sky got a little darker, and the clouds began to move. The eye glowed red and the line in it thinned. The others looked around, wondering what was going on. Marik walked up next to her.  
  
A roar sounded in the sky, and the clouds were wisked away. A large red dragon with two mouths hovered in the sky.Marik's expression changed from anger, to evil. "Slifer the sky dragon..." He said to himself. Riona placed her hand over the side, and Slifer flew beneath it, allowing her hand to glide across his back as he went. The dragon flew past the others, all watching in disbeleif. Marik watched Riona run past the others to the front and followed, walking. She smiled after the dragon, and began to laugh like a child. She too, was also fascinated by Slifer. He swooped up to her, lowering himself to her. Her eyes widened as the dragon spoke to her through her mind. She timidly climbed onto his back and held onto him. "The one who owned and tamed the gods, the one loyal to all, is here as well." Marik said to himself again, his head narrowing with a smile. Slifer pulled away from the blimp and took off, straight up into the clouds. Riona let the clouds run across her face as she went up. She looked down when Slifer stopped. Her roared with both mouths and she patted his head. Slifer swooped downwards with his powerful body and went over the city, momentarily shadowing it. Riona closed her eyes and sat up, feeling more relaxed.  
  
Slifer smiled in a way that very few could notice. He turned upside down with Riona holding tight and flew over the blimps deck, and she dropped from him. Bakura was walking around, and she fell into his arms, making him fall over. "Hello..." She said, waving at him. Bakura sweatdropped and smiled at her. "You are insane" He said to her. Marik had disappeared from sight after she landed on Bakura, leaving Yugi and the rest to wonder what just happened. Bakura and Riona broke their small conversation after Tea and Mai both screamed. Riona sprang from Bakura's lap and ran over, with him following. "Whats wrong?!" Bakura said, his heart beating equally fast to Riona's. Tea and Mai were both practicly in tears and were pointing. Something silver glinted in the light, and it was glowing with a grey light. Riona sprang over and looked at it. A silver eye stared back, up from a silver millenium ring. Yugi stood over it. "Why is it silver...?" He asked. He noticed Bakura still had his on. Riona picked it up and put it on. The glowing ceased. "I must have dropped it..." She said embrasedly to herself. "What is that thing..?" Joey asked. "The silver ring" She told him. Riona noticed Marik watching her with his eyes narrowed and she cringed. She ran into the building with Bakura following, wondering why she was running from them all. Riona went through her door and hid behind her bed. Bakura ran in panting, but she didn't know who it was following.  
  
Riona held the silver ring close to her and shut her eyes. Bakura poked his head over the bed. "Boo." He said in a silly way.Riona's eyes opened and she turned around and looked up. "Why did you run?" He asked. "because it's too weird to see these silver items.." She said to him. "Tell me." He said. "Well, there is no way i could tell you, you'd have to be there to see it when it happened...I have to gaurd them...it's my job..." she said. Her eyes dialated and she put her hand over her heart. Bakura jumped over the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Riona? Whats wrong?" He asked her, his voice sounding concerned. She put her head up, a violet once again went up her brown eyes. Her hair flared out and she sweated. He swallowed at the sight of her. "Yugi! Come here!" He called down the hall. Yugi ran up. "Whats the matter Bakura?" He asked. Bakura led him in and showed him Riona. She looked over at Yugi, and the pain her soul was in filled him. He cringed slightly and put his hand on her forehead. It was burning hot and he pulled his hand away. Dark lines ripped across the underneath of her eyes, and grew black. She shut her eyes tightly, sweat dripping down her face. Bakura stood there helplessly. What was happening to his sister? Could he help in any way? It pained him that he couldn't. Riona opened her eyes, they were glowing brightly as she seized Bakura by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him down to eye level, her eyes narrowed in both pain and anger. Her teeth were clenched tightly.   
  
Yugi realized what might be wrong. His hands glowed and he placed them on Riona's forehead. Her eyes went blank and turned grey and emotionless. She fell but Bakura caught her, wrapping her in a hug. "What...is wrong...with my sister...?" He managed to ask. Her expression hung in her mind. Yugi was panting. "Bakura, your sister...is not normal." He retorted. Now that Riona was close to him, Yugi noticed her eyes were filled wih a wild emotion, that circled about the room even when they were closed. "I kind of noticed..." Bakura told Yugi with a venomous tone. Riona opened her eyes again, dark lines burning beneath them. Her eyes narrowed and grew darkened. A sneer crossed her face as he staggered to her feet. Her hair was sticking up wildly as she looked at them with a look of distaste. Her eyebrow twitched agitatedly. Bakura blinked then realized what had just happened....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done! ^__^ OH MY GOD!! That took soooo long to write!! T_T Please reveiw anyways ^_^ 


End file.
